


sick days

by BlogTiger



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, sick!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 10:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21408973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlogTiger/pseuds/BlogTiger
Summary: Arthur caught a cold and fortunately his personal nurse is there.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader
Kudos: 67





	sick days

**Author's Note:**

> I was bedridden for 2 weeks, because of a cold and depression. All I wanted was to be pampered, but above all I want to pamper Arthur, because he deserves it. Have fun with it =)  
As always: Please be aware that English is not my main language.  
Enjoy!
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> Modern AU, sick!Arthur Morgan x GN!Reader  
Words: 1141  
Warnings: pampering Arthur, nothing more

_Can you come over? Think I’m dying…_

You read Arthur’s message you got a minute ago for the third time. Your heart began to beat fast and you heard your blood rush through your ears. What the hell happened? It couldn’t be too serious, if he was still able to write a message, could it?

You left your apartment, walking quickly down the hall and let yourself in.

“Arthur?”, you called. A very thin voice answered from his bedroom, where a very happy Copper came out to greet you. When you entered you tried very hard to hold back your laughter. Arthur laid in his bed, tangled in the sheets surrounded by too many used tissues, breathing hard.

“Oh Arthur…” you giggled, “What happened to you?”

“Y/N, think ‘m dying…” His was voice rough. You got around his bed to sit by his side looking over the mess. You reached out to his forehead to feel the heat coming from it. Your hands were cold so when you touched him, he released a moan, which ended in a coughing fit.

“Let me guess… You can’t breathe through your nose; your throat feels sore and your body is aching everywhere?”

“Y-yes… How do you know?” He opened his eyes the first time since you arrived. You couldn’t hold back your laughter anymore.

“Sorry to tell you this, Sir, but you aren’t dying, you caught a cold.”

He moved slowly on his side; it must be very painful. Poor Baby…

“You might have a fever, too. Do you have a thermometer?” He shakes his head no.

“Stay here, I will get mine.” You went back to your apartment, rummaged around till you found some stuff and got back to him. He was still lying on the side where you left him, looking like he was sleeping.

“Arthur?”, he opened his eyes again, “I will take your temperature now, just lift your arm up a little.” While you waited for the thermometer, you got to his bathroom, wetted a small towel and put it on his forehead. He groaned again. The thermometer beeped and showed 102°F (38,9°C).

“You have a fever. Do you want to go see a doctor?”

“No, can’t move…” You wanted to laugh again; it was too cute. Men and their colds.

“Okay. Don’t worry, sweetheart, Nurse Y/N is here. You will get better soon. I will take Copper for a walk now and get you medication and something to eat. You get some sleep, okay?” You detangled him from his sheets, threw some more blankets over him and changed the towel on his forehead before you left with Copper.

At the pharmacy you got more than enough medication, he might didn’t need so much, but you wanted to be sure. And the chance to rub some VapoRub on his chest lifted your mood. After a visit to the supermarket, you made a detour to the park to play with Copper. He was such a dork, but a good and well-trained dog and you loved him.

You got back to Arthur’s apartment after around two hours. You closed the door to his bedroom and silently moved around, prepared some fruits and heated soup from a can. While waiting you went through the medication again, but none should be taken with food, just one should be taken before sleeping. You also prepared a cup of fresh ginger tea with honey. It might taste awful, but it helped best when having a sore throat.

When the soup was steaming, you brought everything over to his bedroom and woke him up. He grumbled, complaining about how awful he felt und how cruel you are.

“I don’t need to feed you, right?” You grinned at him, clearly amused over his baby-like behavior.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was nighttime now; Arthur ate almost everything you made and took his meds without much complain.

_“They won’t kill me, will they?”_

_You rolled your eyes. “No, Arthur. They will help you to breathe again. And the other one is for your fever. Have you ever had a cold?”_

_“But they look like candy...”_

_“Arthur, I swear to God…”_

_“Fine. ‘ll take them”_

The small lamp on his nightstand illuminated the room, the curtains were closed already. Copper slept at the end of the bed by now, making snoring noises. Arthur looked like he was sleeping, too. You let out a sigh, this day was tiring, even though you enjoyed pampering him, he was annoying at some point. He didn’t move when entered the room, a wet towel in your hands. As you laid it on his forehead, he opened his eyes.

“Sorry, didn’t want to wake you,” you whispered.

“You didn’t….” He looked at you, a little smile forming on his lips. “Thank you for today. Don’t know what I would do without you. You’re an angel, you know?” He placed his hand over yours and grabbed it softly.

“It’s nothing. You would do it for me, too. Though beware… I can be a princess like you when I’m sick,” you told him with a smile. You showed him the VapoRub jar and asked him, if he wanted it.

“Would you do it?” Your heart began to beat faster in your chest and nodded. You fantasized about it, but never expect to really do it. He pulled his shirt up and gave you a nice view of his broad chest. Your hands were shaking when you started to rub the creme on him. His eyes dropped and he didn’t make a move when you finished.

“If you want to sleep now, you should take that other medicine I bought. The pharmacist lady said, it will help you sleep, but it’s very strong and will make you drowsy real fast.”

He nodded and you prepared a glass like the instruction stated. As he drowned it, he winced because of the bitterness.

“Hope that really helps me. Will I go through this again tomorrow?”

“Most definitely. I’ll be back tomorrow and watch over you.”

“Was afraid you would say that.”

“HEY!” You slapped somewhere on the blanket where you guessed his leg was. You both giggled.

You watched Arthur’s eyes fighting the sleepiness. You reached out to turn off the lamp and go, but his voice stopped you.

“Y’ really thinks ’m not dying?”, he slurred, the medication already hit him hard. You stroked through his hair to calm him.

“Yeah, you will feel better tomorrow. Promise.”

“Good… ‘causa really wanted to… askyu outta date… b’fore I die.” You almost didn’t understand.

“A date?”

“Yeah.”

Butterflies exploded in your belly; your cheeks felt hot. Arthur was already asleep and didn’t notice what he did to you. You smiled so hard that your face hurt. You bent down to his face and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

“Then get well soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr:  
https://blogtiger-in-love.tumblr.com


End file.
